leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Follow Me (move)
|gen=III |category=Cute |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Makes the order of contestants random in the next turn. |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited. |touches=no |protect=no |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=self }} Follow Me (Japanese: このゆびとまれ Stay With This Finger) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generations III and IV Follow Me has a priority of +3 and makes the user the center of attention, forcing opposing Pokémon to use their moves on the user rather than the intended target (even if it was a friendly target, unless it is a move that cannot target an opponent such as or ) for the rest of the turn. If a move cannot target the center of attention, it will be used on its intended target. It does not affect allies. If the center of attention faints or switches out, it no longer draws moves. Follow Me can draw (such as and ) if it is used on the turn the move would hit. Follow Me will draw the moves and only if it used on the turn these moves are selected. Follow Me draws - and moves even if a Pokémon with or is on the field. If another Pokémon on the same team is already the center of attention, the first user takes priority; if the first user is outside of range or stops being the center of attention, the attack will be drawn to the next center of attention. Follow Me has no effect on moves which hit multiple Pokémon in a battle. While it can be used in Single Battles, it has no effect. Generation V In Triple Battles, Follow Me will draw the attacks of all opponents in the field, but it can only draw attacks from non-adjacent opponents if they use a . Follow Me cannot redirect . If the center of attention is taken into the air by , it no longer draws moves. Generation VI onward Follow Me now has +2 priority. Follow Me does not redirect or . If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Follow Me, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |Draws attention to make foes attack only the user.}} |The user draws attention to itself, making foes attack only the user.}} |The user draws attention to itself, making all foes take aim only at the user.}} |The user draws attention to itself, making all targets take aim only at the user.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 25 |24|21|21|21}} 25 |24|21|21|21}} By |✔|✔|✔}} Special move Generation III }} }} }} By Generation III Generation V }} Generation VI }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Follow Me turns the user into a decoy. From Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity onwards, Follow Me warps 1 random enemy in the same room to the tile in front of the user, and warps allies nearby the user to surround said enemy. Description |The user gains the Decoy status, making it the primary target of foes.}} |Gives the user a Decoy status. A Pokémon with the Decoy status is the primary target of enemies.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It warps 1 random enemy in the same room to the tile in front of you. Then it warps your teammates near you to surround the enemy.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * A song under the same Japanese name uses this move as the title, as well as Pokémon and move puns. * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it targets the user (thus it ignores accuracy and evasion checks). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=看我嘛 跟我來 |zh_cmn=看我嘛 跟我來 |fr=Par Ici |de=Spotlight |el=Επίκεντρο |it=Sonoqui |ko=날따름 Nalttareum |pt_br=Isca-viva ( -present) Isca-Viva ( ) |sr=Traženje Pažnje |es=Señuelo |vi=Dẫn Dụ }} Category:Increased priority moves Category:Moves learned by purification Category:Moves that make the target the center of attention de:Spotlight es:Señuelo fr:Par Ici it:Sonoqui ja:このゆびとまれ zh:看我嘛（招式）